Cuando tú vuelves
by Africa Story's
Summary: ¿Que harías si encuentras a un extraño herido en las escaleras? ¿Lo ayudas? ¿Y si el extraño en realidad no es un extraño? ¿Y si aquella persona es tu ex-novio? El primer amor nunca se olvida y más cuando se encarga de romper tu corazón. Esta es la historia de Sakura Kinomoto...


**Cuanto tú vuelves**

 **Capítulo 1**

Fuera de la mansión se observaban aquellas hojas verdes tiñéndose de un color anaranjado y café, el viento hacia que las ramas de los árboles se balancearán de un lado a otro y varios del personal de la casa se encargaban de recoger las hojas muertas. De algún modo, un árbol, una simple planta representaba nuestro ciclo de vida, en primavera nacen, disfrutan del verano mostrando los colores más vivos que jamás hayan existido, envejecen en otoño y mueren en invierno, era poco tiempo el que una hoja viviera, mi madre solía decir que nosotros mismos éramos árboles, ella decía que lamentablemente su árbol se había secado antes de tiempo y que luchara por que el mío se sostuviera fuerte de la raíz , en aquellos tiempos no sabía de qué hablaba mi mamá, pero estaba segura de que el sentimiento con el que transmitía aquellas palabras era la melancolía. Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesa, al desbloquearlo me di cuenta que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y al ver de quien provenía comencé a saber porque.

-¿Alo?

-¿Dónde éstas Sakura? Llevo horas esperándote y no apareces. Has dicho que vendrías.

-Lo sé Tomoyo, pero aún no he acabado el trabajo y necesitó avanzar los planos del proyecto.

Hoy es la despedida de soltera para Tomoyo ya que dentro de poco se casa con Eriol, quién se dedica a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre y me apoya con un nuevo proyecto que he decidido realizar, mi padre es jefe de una empresa que se dedica a construir, pensé desde hace unos meses que sería una buena idea realizar una casa hogar con fondos de la empresa y negociar con otras, mi padre me mostró su total apoyo y Eriol también, así que él y yo nos encargamos de esto por ahora. Lo conocí cuando fue a pedir empleo en la empresa de mi padre, pronto se volvió mi socio y un gran amigo, Tomoyo se topaba con él varias veces cuando venía por mí a comer en la empresa y de ahí en adelante ellos empezaron a salir y yo quedé sin compañía para la comida, pero estoy muy feliz por ellos. Tomoyo optó por hacer una reunión entre nuestras amigas, sin nada de strippers ya que ninguno de los comprometidos estaba de acuerdo, quede en estar con ellas a las 7:00 pm pero me quede concentrada en mi trabajo que no tuve conciencia del tiempo.

-Deja de agobiarte con el trabajo, tu proyecto tomará tiempo en realizarse y verás que todo saldrá bien, no adelantes lo que no se puede hacer.

Sus palabras me provocaron una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que Tomoyo tenía razón, estaba presionándome a mí misma para que las cosas salieran bien, pero me emocionaba mucho éste proyecto que no me di cuenta.

-De acuerdo, voy camino hacía tu departamento, pero antes tengo que avisarle a mi padre que me quedare en tu casa.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

-Nos vemos en un rato, chao.

Colgué el móvil y tome mi abrigo del perchero, junte los papeles que se en encontraban sobre la mesa y los deje dentro de un sobre, guarde mis llaves y salí del despacho de mi casa. Toqué la puerta del despacho de mi padre y entre, lo vi sentado un poco preocupado revisando unos papeles con el logo de la empresa, alzó la vista y se retiró los lentes.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunte

-Sí, estoy revisando las financias de la empresa y están decayendo un poco pero nada que no se pueda solucionar-se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia mí, me tomo de los hombros y sonrió.

-Menos mal, emm voy a la despedida de Tomoyo y me quedare a dormir en su casa, te aviso para que no me esperes a cenar ¿No hay problema con ello?

-No te preocupes hija, tu ve a divertirte-me beso en la mejilla y me abrazó-mañana te tengo una gran sorpresa de la que seguro te vas a alegrar así que no tardes en llegar. Te cuidas.

-Siempre-cerré la puerta de su despacho y fui por mi auto.

Entre en él y me dirigí al departamento de Tomoyo, era una edificio muy bonito en el que Tomoyo vivía sin embargo no le agradaban mucho sus vecinos, eran universitarios los que siempre causaban problemas y según me decía ella siempre venían tomados en la madrugada, varios vecinos ya habían puesto su queja pero como "con dinero baila el perro" ellos siempre buscan la manera de quedarse ahí. Esta vez decidí tomar las escaleras en vez del elevador, en el cuarto piso tropecé con una maceta de porcelana, por fortuna no se había roto pero si se había caído algo de tierra y se había ladeado un poco dicha maceta, trate de enderezarla pero estaba muy pesada, finalmente la enderece y sacudí mis manos cansadas, subí al quinto piso y por fin llegue al apartamento de Tomoyo, al entrar me di cuenta de que todas estaban pasadas de copas ¿Cuánto me había tardado? En el sillón doble de la sala se encontraban Chiharu y Naoko, en los dos particulares estaban la jefa de Tomoyo (Ume) y Rika.

-Pero que divertidas están todas-Les dije riendo.

-No todas-dijo Tomoyo quien me había abierto la puerta-ellas cuatro me convencieron para abrir una de las botellas, pero precisamente no terminamos abriendo una, te estaba esperando-ella se fue en busca de dos sillas a su comedor.

-¡Sakura!-Rika fue tambaleándose un poco hasta dar conmigo-¿Por qué no llegabas? Nos tenías súper, ultra, mega pre-o-cu-pa-das

-Ah bueno es que yo...

-Lo que pasa es que ella estaba de traviesa con Daiki-dijo Chiharu con su típico tono de insinuación.

-¿Quién es Daiki?-Pregunto la jefa de Tomoyo que al parecer era la más cuerda de todas.

-Daiki es el novio de Sakura, un doctor demasiado comestible-dijo Naoko alzando una ceja, habla de él como si Dai se tratara de un inigualable Dios.

-Dai no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo.

-¡Eso dicen todas! A nosotras no nos engañas-Rika volvió a su asiento sirviéndose una copa más.

Daiki es el compañero de trabajo de Touya, su colega, ellos se tratan como los mejores amigos del mundo, lo conocí cuando a Touya se le olvidaron unos papeles importantes en la casa y tuve que llevárselos al hospital Daiki se ofreció a llevárselos él mismo y desde ese momento hasta ahora Dai (como prefiero llamarlo) y yo nos llevamos muy bien, siempre era muy amable conmigo y cuando Tomoyo comenzó a salir con Eriol él en sus tiempos libres me invitaba a salir ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo sola según él, mi hermano (al igual que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko) insisten en que le dé una oportunidad a Dai para empezar una relación aunque Dai no me haya insinuado querer una. Me resigne a tratar de explicarles que Dai y yo no teníamos ninguna relación más que la de amigos, sabía que era inútil y tome asiento en una de las sillas que Tomoyo trajo.

-¿Gustas?-me pregunto Ume haciendo referencia al vino que acababa de traer Tomoyo

-No gracias, no tomo.

-Deja de hacerte la de rogar, aunque sea toma una.

Pasaron los minutos y Rika decidió que todas jugáramos verdad o "shot", un juego de universidad que Rika modifico para hacerme tomar por primera vez, insistí en zafarme pero termine jugando a la fuerza, en casi todos mis turnos trate de elegir la verdad y en otros tantos tuve que recurrir al "reto", ya que se había modificado a tomar dos shots seguidos, el tiempo paso y terminamos el juego, me dolía un poco la cabeza y me quede dormida en el sofá.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que Rika y Chiharu estaban tumbadas en el suelo, Tomoyo dormía en el sillón individual y Ume junto con Naoko dormían en el doble, algo dentro de mi estómago me dolía y corrí hacia la cocina, prendí la luz y fui directo al lavabo para vomitar, me enjuague la boca y me lave la cara con agua, mire mis manos y observe que mi anillo no estaba ahí ¡El anillo que mi madre me había regalado no estaba ahí! Busque en el lavabo para ver si no se encontraba ahí, prendí la luz de la sala y no estaba en el sofá, ni en el suelo, entre al cuarto de Tomoyo y no estaba. Había perdido el anillo que mi madre me había regalado, trate de recordar si me lo había quitado, incluso si lo había dejado en casa, pero no, tal vez se me había olvidado en el auto o tal vez se me había caído cuando trate de arreglar aquella maceta, no perdía nada con buscar, salí del apartamento sin hacer ruido y al estar en el pasillo se me dificulto ver, baje las escaleras con cuidado hasta que di con la maceta, busque en la tierra hasta que por fin encontré mi anillo, le saque la tierra que traía por encima y volví a subir al apartamento, antes de tocar la perilla escuche un pequeño quejido, trate de ignóralo pero seguía escuchándose y cada vez era menos inaudible. ¿Y si se trataba de un fantasma? Dicen que cuando escuchas algo cerca el fantasma está lejos y cuando lo escuchas lejos...No, no podía ser un fantasma, mi padre siempre decía que los fantasmas no existen y que solo eran alucinaciones nuestras, prendí mi celular y justo eran las 3 de la mañana, me entro más pánico del que sentía y no sé con qué valor subí las escaleras para investigar de que se trataba, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y aún más cuando sentí algo en mis zapatos, estaba por gritar cuando repare en el hombre que estaba herido, de la cabeza le salía un pequeño chorro de sangre. No sabía qué hacer, un hombre estaba herido frente a mí, no lo conocía, recorrí su vestimenta para tratar de averiguar que era, vestía un traje muy fino color negro, se veía como un hombre de lujos, un hombre de negocios, pero también existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un ladrón, seguro que con lo que roban se darían los mismos privilegios que nosotros, un asesino, podría ser mil cosas más, pero sea quien sea estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda, trate de no darle importancia a quien era ese hombre y encendí mi celular. Podía llamar a mi hermano pero hoy no tenía turno por la noche así que decidí llamar a Dai.

-¿Sakura?-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo, Dai, necesitó que mandes de inmediato una ambulancia

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-la voz de Dai se oía preocupada, así que trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien, es larga la historia, luego te explicó.

Fui por Tomoyo para ver si reconocía a aquél hombre, de algún modo su rostro me sonaba familiar, pero la oscuridad me impedía observarlo bien, me había dicho que había visto su rostro en alguna parte, era muy curioso que reconociera su rostro al igual que yo, me dijo que se podría tratar de un vecino y me comento que la encargada de limpieza le avisó que ocuparían el apartamento que estaba arriba del de ella hoy mismo, esperamos a la ambulancia y Dai nos recomendó que no saliéramos y que al amanecer fuéramos al hospital. Del susto no podíamos dormir ni Tomoyo ni yo, así que esperamos a que las horas pasaran sin decir nada, les dejamos una nota a las chicas de que saldríamos, fuimos por mi auto y llegamos al hospital, Dai inmediatamente me pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado, me dijo que habían reconocido su cuerpo gracias a una credencial que el llevaba consigo, que seguía inconsciente y que habían informado a sus padres de la situación, no me quiso decir más ya que no éramos familiares, Tomoyo decidió ir a la cafetería del hospital por algo de comer y yo me había quedado sentada en la sala de espera preguntándome como es que habían dado con el paradero de sus padres si aún estaba inconsciente.

-Toma-dijo Tomoyo dándome uno de los dos cafés que traía y suspiró

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tienes que ver esto-me dio un periódico que traía sosteniendo junto con su café.

Leí la portada de éste y me extraño el título "Gran empresario pisa Japón" seguía sin entender que era lo que a Tomoyo le hacía suspirar pesadamente, vi la gran imagen centrada en el periódico rodeado de letras pequeñas, observé el rostro del empresario ¡Era el mismo hombre herido! Pero no fue la misma sorpresa la que me lleve comparada con lo que leí después. "El famoso Shaoran Li, heredero de la empresa del entretenimiento y medios comunicativos de los Li..."

Li

Li

Li

El apellido resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, Shaoran Li, él era el famoso hombre herido, ahora entendía por que Tomoyo y yo reconocíamos aquel rostro que estaba tirado en las escaleras, era una persona que yo conocía, era mi primer amor, era mi ex-novio, era la misma persona que me había mentido cuando tenía 16 años, era la persona a la que nunca pensé en ayudar y sin darme cuenta termine...ayudándolo.

 **Ciao! n.n mi nombre es Africa y les he traído una nueva historia, espero que no sea un asco, no soy experta escribiendo, disfrútenla y coméntenme que les pareció y si la continuo. Arrivederci!**


End file.
